Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho!
by TehBabyGirl
Summary: Will and Elizabeth are getting married and Jack returns to Port Royal just in time to save Elizabeth's best freind. But what else will happen? W/E Jack/OC
1. I cant breathe!

So as I'm planning to try and start beta reading, I figured I should revisit some of my old stories and revamp them a bit. Then I realized that I wrote these stories when I was 15… I am now almost 22. I admit though, I fell back in love with them as I started to edit them again. The only things I didn't fall back in love with was my horrible spelling and improper grammar, lol. So seven years later, here we go again.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own no one & nothing, except Victoria, but no Jack.

Drink up me hearties, Yo Ho!

Ch.1 **I Can't Breathe!**

"What are you talking about Elizabeth? It looks fine! Really good on you if you ask me." Victoria said admiring the dress her best friend was wearing.

"Its not how it looks, Victoria, I cant stand to wear corsets. You can't breathe in them! Ohh!" She gasped as the maids tightened the strings to the corset.

The two women were getting ready for the governors' birthday party. For that occasion he had bought his daughter a new dress of wine red velvet and white ruffles and silk. It really was a beautiful gown. The bodice was deep red with small white ruffles framing the sides. It had long flowing sleeves made of the same red material that ended in more white ruffles framing her hands. The skirt was long and full and underneath was magnificent cream colored silk.

"Oh, I definitely know how you feel about that." She called over her shoulder. "Ahhhh. They aren't the most, oh! Comfortable things are they?"

Victoria's dress was similar to the dress Elizabeth was wearing only it was made with dark blue silk instead of red. It went well with her dark hair and tanned skin, which was much unlike the other women who preferred to stay out of the sun and keep their skin as pale as possible.

"No, they most definitely are not." Elizabeth said, scowling down at the cursed garment that was only allowing her to breathe about a quarter of what she actually needed to.

"Well we better get going," Elizabeth said. "Daddy's party will start any moment and we are expected to be there before then."

"Alright, shall we be going milady?" Victoria said in her most proper voice.

"I believe we shall Lady Victoria, I believe we shall" Elizabeth returned.

The two young women exited the room laughing.

Meanwhile:

Jack walked down the docks of Port Royal just as he did almost a year ago now.

As he walked down the dock he threw three shillings to the man keeping record of the ships in the dock. The man quickly closed his book and once again, he was welcomed to Port Royal as 'Mr. Smith'.

But this time there was no sack of coins to steal as he walked by.

"Glad to see he got a little smarter." Jack said to himself. "Though that isn't really good news for me though is it?" He smiled to himself.

He glanced up towards the fort. "Another fancy to do at the fort I see?" He asked one of the guards standing by.

"Yes, it's the governors' birthday celebration today." The guard replied.

"Is it now?" Jack said, " I bet Lizzie and the whelp will be there, eh?"

"I suppose so." The guard replied, though it was clear he had no idea who Jack was talking about.

"Well I guess I will pay them a little visit later, I have something to discuss with Will anyway. So long gentlemen." And with that Jack quickly strode away.

"Hey! You! Stop, I know you, you blasted pirate!" The guard finally realized, but it was too late, Jack was already almost out of sight.

Later on:

Elizabeth and Victoria were walking along the docks after the governor's birthday party.

"Elizabeth, did Will really propose to you?" Victoria whispered.

"Yes, actually he did." Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh, I thought he was never going to propose to you! When will the wedding be? Soon I hope."

"Yes, I do know that it will be soon, but I don't know when exactly. You will be the maid of honour wont you?" She asked.

Of course I will!" She exclaimed. "I'd love to!"

She stopped and looked over on the docks. It looked like someone was sitting on the end of the docks all by themselves, but she had never seen anyone dressed like that before in Port Royal.

"Look Elizabeth, who is that man sitting all alone on the end of the docks? He is dressed so odd. I wonder how he got past the guards?" She quickly turned to Elizabeth. "What if-"

She gasped suddenly as she stumbled over a board in the dock and immediately started coughing. The corset wouldn't allow her to breathe deeply enough to ease her coughing fit and Victoria immediately started to panic.

"Victoria!" Elizabeth exclaimed "Victoria, are you ok?"

"I can't breathe!" She said in between coughs. "I -cough- was-cough-trying to-cough-say." But she didn't get it out in time because she fainted from lack of breath.

Jacks POV

Jack was sitting on the end of the dock when he heard someone yelling. He turned and saw none other than Elizabeth. Smiling to himself about how happy he thought she was to see him, he started to call out her name when he noticed she was standing over someone and it didn't look like they were moving.

He ran over to them and noticed that it was a young woman, probably just a year or two older than Elizabeth herself.

"Jack, Jack! It's her corset she can't breathe!"

But Jack was already on top of things as he pulled out his dagger and cut through her corset. She immediately started coughing again and then regained her breath.

"What if he is-cough-a pirate?" She said. Elizabeth giggled. "You nearly choked to death over that? You could have just asked me that."

But Victoria ad already noticed Jack, and Jack had already noticed Victoria's bodice, that was currently split down the middle. So did Victoria, for she quickly pulled her dress together and stood up.

"I suppose I should say thank you…?"

"Sparrow, Captian Jack Sparrow if you please."

"Yes, thank you Captain Sparrow, but I really must be going in now, it isn't very proper of me to be walking around Port Royale with my dress hanging open."

"We should be going." Elizabeth said. "I can't imagine the reaction if I had to explain this once again to my father. Bye Jack, I'm sure we'll be seeing you again soon enough." The two women turned and started to head back toward the governor's mansion.

Elizabeth turned back and spoke to Jack, "Do come visit. It's been a long time. Will would like to know you are here too" She paused for a moment. "And we have some news for you."

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yes, there is going to be a wedding." She said with a smile.

"A wedding? You and the whelp?"

"Yes," she laughed "Will and I."

"Oh I love weddings, drinks all around!"

She just smiled at him and shook her head. "See you later Jack"

"See you later. And maybe your friend to?" He said with a tilt of his head.

"Perhaps. She'll be staying with us for a while." She said, then turned to catch up with Victoria.

Is it sad the only part of my original intro I kept was the disclaimer? While I was updating this I fully realized how atrocious my grammar and spelling mistakes were. I'm sure I'll still miss some here and there, but never again will I be as bad as I was at 15!


	2. Its all about the treasure,mate

Hey! It's another chapter! Sorry about the spelling in the last one, I ran it through spellcheck, but I have the dumbest computer ever so. I hope this one is better!  
There will be Will/Elizabeth romance in this, too. I couldn't leave them out! : )  
Big thanks to every one who reviewed! You guys rock! Ill try to update as much as possible. Well I think that's a long enough authors note! Read on people Avast!! : )  
  
Disclaimer: See Ch.1  
  
''''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****%(+)%*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''''  
  
Ch.2 All About the Treasure  
  
Jack made his way through Port Royal to the blacksmith's shop. He really needed to talk to Will. He couldn't do this on his own.  
  
Jack quietly went down the street, trying his best not to run into Norrington or one of his men. He looked around to make sure noone had seen him and slipped inside the shop.  
  
But when he turned around, noone was in the shop, just the donkey standing quietly.  
  
'I wonder where he went?' Jack thought to himself. "Oh, well. No harm done to jus' wait here till he gets back." He said outloud.  
  
Jack sat down and pulled out a bottle of rum he had inside his coat, propped up his feet and waited.  
  
Will headed towards the smithy. "Elizabeth I'm really sorry that I couldn't come today for dinner, you know that right?"  
  
"Of course," She said, taking his hand "Theres no need to apologize four times. You have work to do, I know. But I'll see you later? We can go for a walk perhaps?"  
  
"Definitely." They stopped outside the shop. "Well we've walked all the way here, but now you have noone to escort you home." He said.  
  
"Its alright, I'm going to meet Victoria so we can discuss the dress she is going to have made for her for the wedding." Elizabeth smiled at him.  
  
"I can't wait." He said. "I love you." He said resting his forehead agains hers.  
  
"I love you, too." She said. "But now you better get to work before you get more behind and we never get to have time together." She laughed.  
"See you later, Elizabeth." "Goodbye, Will." She waved and turned to go meet her friend. She had a feeling Will would get a surprise when walked in.  
  
Will entered the smithy and immeadatly knew someone was there.  
  
"Hello?" He said, looking around. "'Ello, Will. Haven't talked in a while, 'ey mate?"  
  
"Jack?" Will stared in disbelief. "When did you get here?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh, sometime early yesterday. Saved your lass's friend and then had a few errands to run before I visited." He stared at him. "Where have you been? I've almost finished all me rum just waitin' on you to get here."  
  
"Sorry, I was with Elizabeth. We were talking." He explained to him. "So how have you been?"  
  
"I've been all right, had a small problem in Tortuga, though that's one of the things I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh? What happened? How small are we talking about?" He asked, pulling up a chair next to where Jack was sitting.  
  
"Well, its more like a large thing that seems small if you compare it to a large thing that happens to be quite larger than the smaller larger thing. But in truth, one would be large and one would be gigantic, so I think it isnt small at all in fact it's rather large."  
  
He smiled at Will. "You didn't get a word of that did you?"  
  
Will had a puzzled look on his face. "Not a word, but I think you meant the small thing is a large thng and you wanted to confuse me so I wont lecture you when you tell me what the large thing is that you've done, right?"  
  
Jack leaned over to him. "Precisely." He stood up. "I need you to help me with something."  
  
Will loked at him with one eyebrow raised. "With.?"  
  
Jack continued, pacing around the shop picking up tools, loking at them and then setting them back down. "While I was in Tortuga, minding my own, jus' givin' the crew alittle time off, this guy came in, took me lass, then took the map that I had came for."  
  
"Wait," Will said "I thought you were giving the crew some off time?"  
  
Jack smiled. "It's all about the treasure, mate. That was, kind of, a bonus if you will. Anyway, I intend to track down the bloody theif who stole my map and take it back. That's what I need your help with."  
  
"Jack, the governor granted me clemency last time I committed an act of piracy, I don't think that he will do it again." He said.  
  
Jack just stared at him. "Please?"  
  
"What kind of treasure is this, exactly?" He asked.  
  
"So you'll do it?" He begged. "The treasure, is the treasure of Alguien. Gold and silver and rubies and pearls. Now tell me that you don't want a piece of it now."  
  
"Alright, but I don't know how I'm going to leave Port Royal, or Elizabeth. We are -"  
  
"Ya, I know your getting married. She told me."  
  
"Oh. Well, start thinking, because well have to come up with something good if we want this to work." Will said  
  
Jack got up "Well I better get going, but don't worry, I'll be back." He smiled  
  
"Oh, joy." Will said sarcastically, but he was smiling to, and praying that Elizabeth wouldn't kill him.  
  
"'Ey!" Jack said as he walked out the door. "Just bring your bonnie lass along, it can be your honeymoon." With that he waved, and continued on down the street.  
  
''''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****%(+)%*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~''''  
  
a/n: How wass that? I had to get up early to type this and post it because I'm goin to my friends house today. Sorry if it was kinda short. Please review! 


	3. Eavesdropping?

Hey! Happy New Year everybody! I don't really have much to say in this note so I'll just get to the story now. : )  
  
Discalaimer: Please don't make me say it again, *sob* just go to chapter one.  
  
'' *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)*(~*~)*(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* ''  
Ch. 3 - Eavesdropping?  
  
Victoria sighed. Elizabeth was supposed to meet her here 15 minutes ago. She remembered telling her to meet her here at the dress shop at noon. Now it was 12:15.  
  
'Maybe she thought I said something else, she is probably with Will. I'll go see if she's at the blacksmiths shop.'  
  
Victoria headed down the street towards the blacksmith's shop. She turned the corner just in time to see the pirate from the other day go into the shop.  
  
'What in the world? Surley Will doesn't associate with pirates?' She thought. 'Is Will even in the shop? Maybe I can just peek in and see what that pirate is up to.'  
  
At first Victoria was nervous about going and spying in on a pirate, but her curiosity got the best of her, as it often did, and she walked up to the door just as she heard the pirate speak.  
  
"Saved your lass's friend and then had a few errands to run before I visited." He stared at him. "Where have you been? I've almost finished all me rum just waitin' on you to get here."  
  
"Sorry, I was with Elizabeth. We were talking." He explained to him. "So how have you been?"  
  
'Almost finished his rum? He hasn't been there that long.' She thought. The two men continued talking, oblivious to Victoria eavesdropping.  
  
"Well, its more like a large thing that seems small if you compare it to a large thing that happens to be quite larger than the smaller larger thing. But in truth, one would be large and one would be gigantic, so I think it isnt small at all in fact it's rather large."  
  
"You didn't get a word of that did you?"  
  
'No, I didn't.' She thought  
  
"While I was in Tortuga, minding my own, jus' givin' the crew alittle time off, this guy came in, took me lass, then took the map that I had came for."  
  
"Wait," Will said "I thought you were giving the crew some off time?"  
  
Jack smiled. "It's all about the treasure, mate. That was, kind of, a bonus if you will. Anyway, I intend to track down the bloody theif who stole my map and take it back. That's what I need your help with."  
  
"Jack, the governor granted me clemency last time I committed an act of piracy, I don't think that he will do it again." He said.  
  
'What in the world? Surley Will will tell him no. He wouldn't leave Elizabeth they are about to be married!'  
  
"So you'll do it?" He begged. "The treasure, is the treasure of Alguien. Gold and silver and rubies and pearls. Now tell me that you don't want a piece of it now."  
  
"Alright, but I don't know how I'm going to leave Port Royal, or Elizabeth. We are-"  
  
"Oh my gosh what is he getting himself into?" She said to herself before she remembered she couldn't explain herself if they caught her there. She covered her mouth with her hand and prayed they hadnt heard her. "Good." She sighed, then held her mouth again 'shut up!' she thought. But they were still chatting.  
  
'I have to find Elizabeth.' she thought.  
  
Elizabeth waited right where Victoria had told her to. She told her to meet her at 12:30, so why wasn't she here? Oh, well. She'd wait a little bit longer then go see if Victoria was at her house.  
  
Just then Victoria came around the corner and rushed up to Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth! You were supposed to meet me at noon and you werent here so I waited. She said frantically. "But you didn't come so I thought you misheard me and was coming at a later time or you'd already come and I wasn't here so went to the blacksmiths shop to ask Will if he had seen you, and there was this pirate there, from the other day." She stopped and took a deep breath before she continued.  
  
"So I followed him and you know how I am, I wanted to know wat he was doing, but Will was there and he was talking to the pirate, Elizabeth, talking to the pirate. He said he had a map and that somebody took it, he nneded it back, and that he wanted Will to help him. It's called the treasure of Argurin or something but Elizabeth, I coughed and they almost heard me, but they didn't! Then do you know what?"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said speechless at her friend and tryiong to process the million words per a minute she was hearing.  
  
"Will. Said. Yes. Yes! Can you believe it?! He told him yes! At first he said no and that he couldn't because the governor, and you are getting married, but then he accepted!" She stopped trying to catch her breathe. She hadnt talked that much since she was a little girl.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said. "Did I just heard what I think I heard? He, he said yes? What about our wedding? Our honeymoon? What about me?! Where will I be while he is off sailing the seas with Jack?! He could get hurt!"  
  
"I.I don't know." Victoria said. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you all that, or at least have waited until we were at least...sitting, or someplace besides the street."  
  
"No, its ok." Said Elizabeth, heading towards the blacksmith's shop.  
  
"Shall I come with you?" Victoria called after her.  
  
"No I think I need to talk to him in private." Elizabeth answered.  
  
Victoria walked down the street. Maybe she shouldn't have told Elizabeth. Will would have told her what happened. Then it wouldn't have come as such a shock to her.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice where she was going until someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lass! What are ye doin, tryin to get yerself killed!" She heard a vioce say.  
  
She snapped back into reality and realized that she almost walked right off the side of the docks!  
  
She turned to face the man. "Im terribly sorry, was thinking, not paying-"  
  
She froze. It was the pirate! The one that saved her before! The one that was talking to Will.  
  
"You look familiar. Have I saved you before?" He asked dark brown eyes laughing at her.  
  
"Actually, yes, I do believe you have." She said with a curtsy. "And I thank you again. But now I must be on my way. Goodbye, Mr?" She remembered his name, she wasn't that dumb, but by the way he acted it wouldn't hurt his ego any if she suddenly forgot.  
  
"Lass, surley yer memory isn't that bad, eh? I know mine isn't." He smiled at her.  
Great so now what was she going to do, not stand there and look stupid, that's for sure.  
  
"Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow. I remember. You must take into consideration Mr. Sparrow, I am introduced to a lot of people." She said.  
  
"Ah, youre all high class too, like Lizzie." He stated, rather than asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. My father is good friends with the governor."  
  
"Ahh. I see." He said, curling up the ends of his mustache and bowing to her.  
  
She giggled. "You are funny Mr. Sparrow." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"Captian, love, Captian Sparrow." He said. Looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Right, you are funny Captain Sparrow." She said, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
There was a long pause. "The treasure." She suddenly said. "You were talking to Will about treasure." She stopped and winced, realizing she just gt caught.  
  
"Never mind. Don't pay attention to that."  
  
"How did you know I was talking to Will about treasure?" He asked, his eyebrows raised at her.  
  
"Fine." So she told him about how she overheard him and Will, then told Elizabeth. And about how Elizabeth is currently going over to the black smiths shop to yell at him.  
  
"Shit," He said when she was through. "Tha's not good lass. Not good at all."  
  
"What do we do?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I think we will go to the smithy and try to calm down Elizabeth so she doesn't kill her fiance."  
  
"Are you sure that won't get us killed, too?" She asked.  
  
"I sure hope not." He smiled, then held out his arm. She took it, and they made their way to go save Will.  
  
'' *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)*(~*~)*(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* '' There tis' people. Kinda crappy ending, ya. But next chapter will be pretty good. Promise. And I have one more question. What is marysue? I have asked like 5,000,000,000,000,000 times And noone will tell me what it is. Please!? I'm Begging You! Ahh please tell me! Thanks : ) Ta Ta~ Amber 


	4. How could you?

Vedui' il'er! Nae saian luume' Ha ha! Im learning elvish! Its actually pretty fun and not so hard once you get the hang of it. Oh yea, if your wondering what that means, it is: "Greetings everyone! It has been too long." =D And I think it has! Sorry it took me so long to update, I was going to get on here the day before yesterday but I got grounded. Then I had a basketball game yesterday, so. here I am, typing this today for you all. Thanks so much for the reviews! I know what a mary sue is now! But I got like three different definitions for it, so I kinda mixed them all together and Wa-La! A definition! So thank you so much to all my reviewers! Yea and I think I fixed the walking on the docks part in chappie #1 = ) Sorry bout that. Welps heres your story, I mean, chapter 3! Aa' l'sul nora lanne'lle! May the wind fill your sails! Lol  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing well cept for the ones I made up  
  
_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
-Chapter 4~ How could you?-  
  
Jack grabbed Victorias arm.  
  
"C'mon love, lets get going if we want to see Will before Elizabeth gets to him."  
  
"Hey! Wait, we cat just go prancing around Port Royale in braod daylight, now can we? You're a pirate! You'll be hanged!" She said, digging her heels into the ground and refusing to budge.  
  
"Not if we follow my plan." He said.  
  
Victoria just stared at him, not giving an inch.  
  
"Well, if you have to go that direction." He said and picked her up and started walking.  
  
"Eeeeek!" She yelled, then clapped a hand over her mouth, she couldn't scream or she would get them caught. "Put me down, right now!" She whispered loudly.  
  
"Will you listen to me love?" He asked, trying to turn his head around so he could see her, but instead getting a full view of her backside. He smiled to himself, she ould hate him, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"Yes, just put.me.down!" she smacked his back with each word to emphasize her piont "Please?" She said, trying to sound sweet.  
  
"Well if you insist" He said then plopped her down. She barley landed on her feet.  
  
She stood up straight and smoothed out her dress.  
  
"Now." He smacked her butt. "Lets get going." He grinned as she gasped, hey, he said he couldn't help it.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow!" She glared at him "Ugghh. That's all I can say, just, ugh."  
  
"So I render ye speechless do I love?"  
  
But she had already walked away.  
  
They went with Jacks plan, to hide in the shadows behind a statue or building until the coast was clear, then sprint to the next hiding place.  
  
They finally, reached the blacksmiths shop, just in time for Elizabeth to come storming out of it at yell right into Jacks face.  
  
"Hes not going and neither am I, don't go in ther and try to change his mind!" She yelled at him and poked his chest with her finger to prove a piont.  
  
"Love, yer gonna draw a crowd! Shut the bloody hell up!" he pleaded with her.  
  
"I don't care! The entire town of Port Royale can come out for all I care!" She yelled, then stomped off, not even seeing Victoria in her hurry to get away from Jack.  
  
Victoria, couldn't say anything, she had never seen Elizabeth that mad in her life. So instead she pushed open the door to see a very stunned Will turner, complete with red handprint on cheek and all.  
  
"She.slapped me. She bloody slapped me." He turned to look at Jack, eyes huge. "Jack, I don't think I'll be going with you. Its not pretty when shes mad."  
  
"So I see." Jack said shaking his head. "Well, its your loss. Now I just don't know where im gonna find another faithful companion as yerself."  
  
"Sorry Jack." Will Sadi with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Well, I think we were a little late, and I best be going home, my father will worry about me if I'm gone for to long." Victoria said, looking at Will, just as shocked as he that Elizabeth actually slapped him.  
  
But, he was going to leave to commit an act of piracy before they were even married, and he knew the governor would not forgive him, for there was no noble action behind his cause this time.  
  
"You're right, would you like me to walk you home?" Will asked.  
  
"No, I believe I will be fine." She said  
  
With a little wave to Jack and a polite kiss on the cheek to Will she strode out the door humming a new song shed learned form Elizabeth.  
  
'~~~~~~~~~~'  
  
Victoria walked through the doorway.  
  
'What happened?' She wondered. The butler was nowhere to be found, the coat rack was knocked down, and the potted plat by the door was overturned, dirt skewed everywhere.  
  
"Daddy?" She yelled. "Hello? Anyone?! Hello!!!" She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
She walked into the sitting room and almost wretched. Someone had killed her father. She ran over and knelt down beside him.  
  
No need to even check for a pulse. Blood was every where. And beside her fathers limp arm there was a paper with messy writing. Spelled horribly, and none of the grammar was correct whatsoever.  
  
She picked it up. Blood had soaked into one corner of the once crisp paper, causing it to curl slightly.  
  
Holding it in front of her face and squinting to see the tiny letters she read,  
  
He had what was mine. Jack haad it to . only What jack had with him an his strumpet was just a litl help to leed me to you. I left ye yer precious jwelry it wil be nothing compard the tresure im getting. Your daddy needed too lern not to fight back, too noble says I an I know yer ther with jack I seen ye too today, but till be no use followin me im long gone by now  
  
And that was it. All she had to go on to find the man that killed her father, her only family she had left.  
  
She was an only child, her mother had died when she was only 14.  
  
She fought back tears. This man knew Jack. That meant Jack might know him. She had to find him. He could help her. But he wouldn't have to help her when she got her hands on the disgusting man that killed her father, she would kill him with her bare hands.  
  
She looked down and saw the necklaceby her fathers hand. It was underneath where the letter had been.  
  
Her mother had given it to her when she found that she was sick. She never knew that it was a locket. She thought it was just a saphire necklace. It was open. So there must have been a map or something in this.  
  
The map that Jack had stolen was leading him here to this. That's why he needed Wills help. To get in her house.To steal from her. To get the next piece to get that much closer to his blasted treasure.  
  
She was outraged. She wanted to strangle Jack, and after a few minutes she decided on heading to the Pearl and doing just that.  
  
She stormed out the door and down the street. Will wouldn't have helped him when he found what he wanted anyway. How could he do this to her? Yes, he was a pirate, And he did only know her for a short time, but he was so nice to her.  
  
'Duh, Victoria, he wanted something from you. He couldn't get anywhere if you hated him.'  
  
She arrived at the docked and found the Pearl. Noone was on board. At all, it was completely deserted. Well then, Shell just wait till he comes back, then hell be sorry.  
  
So she closed her eyes, cried, and waited. And before she knew it, the soft rocking of the boat had lulled her into a deep and dark, restless sleep.  
  
_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun. A lot happened don't cha think? Yea She knew the Pearl from the stories Elizabeth told her. Well please review! Thanks, *Amber* Tenna' telwan~Until later =D 


	5. a sucky an

Howdy! I am soooo sorry that I havent updated in so long! But I AM writing ya'll this authors note to let you know that I havent forgotten you.  
  
So please be patient! I promise to have the next chapter up within the next few days. On my honour!  
  
Thanks,  
Amber 


End file.
